mirrored heart of effervescently reflected love in school of despair
by Strigentine
Summary: you know what they say about teen love it is horrible and confusing and not recommended


monobear scream on the morning announcement

he scream

"good morning basturds" he screamed

the students were awakend

naegi wok up in the morning felling very much not llike p ditty becusp p dittty does not get trappe in evil schools but he did feel like someone he felt like the luckiest boy in the hole japanese

this is because of super high school luck curse

naaegle wake up and he say

he say that today is to be ncie day

he get upp out of bed and get dressed which mean walking out the door becaus he neevr changs

everyone colelcted for the brekfast excpt for tomagatchi who worked on his own skedual

there sitting there was yamada naegi god doujin writer firend guy

"good morning yam mama" naegi sa ywith smile on the face like a person

"konichiwa naEgi-kun" yammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmda says

"no knock off that POO POO naegi say with censor and quotation mark back there" this is translition and not speaking of japanzees

yamata said sorries

naegi said was very much cool

he then lfet abrubtly two buy from the gumballs machine a gift and caem back but yomama did not noticing because video games you can walk away and comes bck and characters be yes hello converse still continue

in his hands he was of hlodding very rare pronographies

special edition dujinshi

dojoshu

doujini

doujunko

porn of sister from beacoup picos

yamadas alfalfaahoge did the standing up reppesentative of phallic innuendos

he become verry red like radish or other rotudn veggietales

"here oyu going friend" naigiiiiii said

yamada freeze inside. yamada get blue forehed streak like hair extension from hot topical like in the anime when chracters become internaly confussed

he think of me like friend? yamada think to imself without quotey marks yamada cheekus made warm like summer sun he never feel

yomato heart beat faster faster fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaster such as when doing the acxion of run

i am geting the dokis? yamondo think but no i am straight and kokoro is for double D girls onlee

this think inter-monobearlog went on for many minute outside and nigey become conserned

"yamada are you OK you are maikng stgranger faces"

jamada pont fingr and reply (read this in spanish axent this is random moment of daise that why use of spanish y sound j instead of e sound y which would mako name eeeeeee-amada wich is not)"everything is being okay!"

(stop reeding in spanish and in english now or whateveer)

naegii said k and left

yamda run back to room on small leg

"oh no" he says "oh no

oh no

oh"

he called for his attractev friends to com help

hitomi from the maducka magicks and momokokoro from ghost story

very attractive feemale characts

"what m i suppost to do" he says to in head character

"i think im the yaois for naegi-kun!"

hitomi eye twitch

hitme mouth sad

himimimi began scared

"IT IS LOVE THAT CANOT BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB" she yelld run awaying

"homesexuality is a sin in the I's of our lord and savor jessus crust" momoko saids "johnxluke 4:20"

hagakure laugh from cafitteria

he sensd a weeds joke

"plus you are only loving 2 dimmadimmenshunal girsl that also sin"

"mom stop make religeon reFrance yuo are going to upset somdebody"

but it was too laet

somebobby was ALREADY TRIGEGERED and angri and prob writing hevvy worded letter revue

thank momo

"and yur mom is only girl who you culd ever love!" teru teru say from coming ni the door

"teru teru get out of here tihs is the wrong game"

terturu left

but they all knowed tatertot was rite

because it is game and yamadadas ymamomma was 2d

but not 2d like 2 ds

and also not 2 ds like to ds game

there was only one ds games and yamada play the echi

but the 2 ds dad also live

you get idea how much more meta l do we hav to get heere

that made yamata remember how much he love mom who buy all naughty things

yamada made a mom day card al jsut for her!

but then he remembr he was stuck in skool and fell to knee

momoko join him on knees for prayer

yamada say gtfo momoko

momoko gone

momoko leave

thank

NXT TIMES ON SHIPPY SHIP FALL 4 NAEGI:

bearmon ly on side with cloth between leg of generals

he pupud dasturdly

do yoou want to taste my white fililng junko?/

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

*SUPER BOOM ANNOUNC R VOICE*

YAMAEGIVENTURE TALE OF BROKORO KOKROOS AND OTHER ROMANS

monoburr says and with some despair

goodnight swisscounsin


End file.
